Moving on
by nicoleanthony
Summary: This is a short sceen on how life has moved on after Jem's proposal and Will's expression of his love for Tessa.


(This takes place after Clockwork Prince)

"Good morning," Will's voice was still gravelly with sleep and a slow smile spread across his face.

Tessa still could not get over how handsome Will was with his sleep rumpled dark hair and midnight blue eyes. How those eyes twinkled at her with the love he had hidden for so long. She smiled back and opened her mouth to respond, but a crying baby interrupted her thought. She sighed and moved to climb from the bed.

"No, I'll get him," Will's hand brushed down her arm as he leaned in for a quick kiss. He climbed from the bed and moved to the crib.

"Good morning to you, too" he said as he bent to pick up the crying child. He bounced him gently in his arms and the baby quieted. Will walked back to the bed and climbed in, laying the boy between him and Tessa. "I think he was jealous," Will teased as Tessa cuddled the baby and kissed the child's forehead tenderly.

Tessa laughed "I think you're right," The baby began nuzzling her chest. "But I think he's probably hungry too." Tessa moved the baby to a better position and began to feed him.

"Okay, now I'm jealous." Will laughed and Tessa joined in blushing slightly. "I'm going to get ready while you feed James." Will kissed Tessa again before getting up. "We have a big day today and Cecily wanted to get in an early training session. Do you want to join us? You know Charlotte wouldn't mind watching James for a bit."

"Okay." Tessa responded absently as she stroked James' dark head of hair. She imagined James' looked exactly like his father and namesake before the vial drug had leached the color from his features. James looked nothing like her. Tess wondered if that had anything to do with her ability to change. She still wondered if the Tessa she saw in the mirror was her true form, or if she even had a true form. She wondered if James would have the same ability. There were still so many unanswered questions about what she was and could do. She watched Will dress in training clothes, the dark ruins contrasting his lighter skin as they seemed to swirl around his body. She couldn't help but wonder what Will's child would look like. She moved her hand to her stomach. She still hadn't told Will the news. Would he truly be happy?

She looked down at James again remembering his father. It was still painful to think of Jem even though he had been gone for almost a year. She remembered telling Jem she was carrying his child. He was so shocked he nearly fainted. Tessa had been shocked herself when Brother Enoch had told her she was pregnant. No one knew how it was even possible for her to conceive, but she wasn't going to dwell on it, she was too excited. After he recovered, Jem pulled her close and kissed her with abandon. Tessa could feel how excited he was to be a father and he couldn't wait to tell everyone. With Jem's health continuing to fail, Tessa knew they had both been thinking about how the Carstairs name would be carried into the future and she would always have a piece of him. Tessa was glad Jem had held on long enough to see his son's birth and hold him, even if it was only for a brief time.

Tessa had gone into labor while Jem, Will, Henry, Cecily, Gideon, and even Cyril were out hunting. Luckily Charlotte had stayed home, since her son was sick and she was able to get the silent brothers to come just in time to welcome James into the world. The celebration did not last long, however. The hunting trip had not gone as well as planned. They had been ambushed and both Jem and Gideon had been wounded. Gideon was fine after a few days, but Jem was already weakened and struggled to hold on. He was already losing his grip on the world when Will dragged him into the infirmary yelling to brother Enoch to help. Will had been delusional with anger and desperation. He hadn't even noticed Tessa had given birth until she placed the infant in Jem's arms. Jem opened his eyes and tears of joy slid down his cheeks. Tessa had not named their son yet. They had thought of naming him after Jem's father, but in that instant Tessa knew she would name him after his own father, for Jem wouldn't make it long.

"Here let me take James." Will's voice interrupted Tessa's thoughts. He picked up the baby cuddling him close. Tessa couldn't tell what Will was whispering to James, but James was giggling.

"Da da" James babbled.

Tessa's heart swelled to see her son's love for her husband. She missed James, but she couldn't have asked for things to be better now. Will took to James Jr. like he was his own, and James Jr. loved him back. She glanced down at the ring on her finger, remembering both of her weddings and thinking about all three of the men she loved and the daughter that would soon join them.

Tessa looked up to find Will watching her. She met his gaze and could see the love shining in his eyes. She knew then that he would be happy with the news she was about to deliver.


End file.
